Touched by an Angel
by Shadowdorothy
Summary: After the world resets, Dorothy is left wanting. Both because her friend Angel has disappeared, and from Roger's inability to commit to one woman. Can the three of them work things out? Or will hearts be broken all around. Adult content comes in later chapters. [Angel/Dorothy][Roger/Angel][Roger/Dorothy]
1. Homecoming

Ahahaha, here I go writing questionable fanfiction again. Set after Act 26 and a few certain other fanfictions I wrote.

It had been a trying last few weeks. Really it had been a trying year, but that was another matter. Last week she had been kidnapped again, dismantled by Beck (at least he had the decency to apologize after), had her memory appended to a Megaduce and had had to save Rogers' life again. The the world was reset to before the big fight and it was like nothing had even happened. Where it not for the fact that seemingly the whole city remembered the incident, or at least remembered the city in ruins and a large gleaming white Megaduce seemingly appearing from nowhere and fixing it, Dorothy would've thought that she was going crazy.

She was staring out over the city now, from her perch on the parapet. As it was the city had had most of the damage repaired, thankfully. Other than a few road repairs, not much was needed to get the city back up and running. Even if people remembered that the fight had happened, they couldn't seem to recall who had piloted the two combating iron giants. Dorothy suspected Angel had made it that way, as a way to protect herself as much as Roger.

Thinking on Angel, Dorothy wondered where she had gone. After the world had been reset, the two of them had met briefly, Angel saying she was glad to have been a part of Dorothy's life, to take care of Roger and then walked away, disappearing into the crowd. It had been a whole week since then, and while usually her friend came by at least twice a week, she hadn't made any appearances at the mansion, and had made no attempt at contact. In fact, no one had been able to find her at all. Dan Dastun had been searching for her, Roger had looked everywhere and even tried to get information out of Big Ear to no avail. Even Norman's more seedy contacts hadn't found any sign of her. It was like she had simply disappeared from Paradigm City. No, more it was like no one even knew who she was, or ever had.

It wasn't impossible for someone to disappear, but so completely? Dorothy was worried. The way Angel had ended their last conversation... It was almost like she had no intention of returning to the mansion, and no longer wanted to be a part of their lives.

Their, yes that was a good way of putting it. The Smith household was a family, more or less. And, while by no means traditional, it was a loving family. Well, loving might be a stretch, but they did care for each other. And one way or another both Roger and Dorothy wanted Angel to become a part of it, each for their own reasons.

For Dorothy, her reasons were rather simple. Angel was her friend, and after their sexual encounter a month ago, Dorothy felt _something_ when she was around. She wasn't quite sure what that feeling was, or if it was a mixture of many. She was still getting used to the emotion chip that had been activated, and did not always know what she felt. But whatever it was telling her, Dorothy had decided it was pleasant and wanted to feel it again.

Roger's reasons were not the same of course. After that final encounter and the world being reset, Roger couldn't really hide his feelings for either woman. With Angel it was easy to tell that he liked her, as whenever she was around the bachelor would stare at her rather ample bosom or rear. But when it came to the rather dour gynoid, he could never really say how he felt, or at least he had trouble finding the words. The awkwardness of his confession to Dorothy had proved as much.

"I've never been very good at confessions, Dorothy, you know that." Roger had seemed flustered while he spoke. He slipped his hands into his slack pockets and seemed to rock back and forth on his toes a bit, like a lost school boy. "But I can't imagine life without you here. Even if I find your morning wake up calls annoying I don't think I could do without them." He almost seemed to blush at those words. "Though if you woke me up like the other morning, I might mind it less."

Something about the confession made Dorothy's processors go into overdrive and the motor that worked as her heart whirred faster, then came the but. "But I also have similar feelings for Angel. I know that isn't fair to you, it isn't fair to her either. I want to find her, and sort this all out." He seemed to tense up a bit after those words, and seemed to hiss through his teeth in a low voice "And find out what the kiss between the two of you was about."

Ah that. While Dorothy didn't regret her decision to kiss Angel that day, it and the fact that she hadn't come home the night before had caused quite a stir in the household. Norman was beyond upset with her for that less than lady like display, and her attempts at stonewalling any explanations. While his concern was more than likely out of worry for her, she had found it difficult to remain tight lipped. Dorothy was her own person, why should she have to explain who she chose to show affections too? And why couldn't either man see it for what it was? An innocent show of affection.

Roger had taken it a different way, initially. He had thought it was both amusing and childish that Dorothy had smooched and ran away. He changed his opinion later when it became apparent to him that something had happened between the two women in his life. Roger had even started to fret over it, which was rather unlike him. Dorothy had overheard him telling Norman to keep a close eye on the two women, should Angel drop by again. And not to let the two of them be alone.

But she hadn't come by since that day, and no one knew were she was. Thinking about it made Dorothy's mind go in circles with worry, like it was now. She was about to return indoors and find something to occupy her mind with when she heard the clip of high heels on stone.

"Hello sweetie, oof" Before the buxom blonde could finish speaking she had her hands full with a rather affectionate gynoid. The young red haired girl rested her cheek again the pink leather clad chest, gently nuzzling her long missed companion. The scent of leather, rain, and whatever perfume she was wearing had a rather calming effect.

"Hm, so you did miss me?" Angel began to stroke Dorothy's cheek. The soft caresses elicited a low and contented sigh. She had missed this more than she cared to put into words. Dorothy didn't want to let go.

Of course she was forced to let go, when a rather curt "hehem" was heard from behind them. They quickly stepped away from each other, Angel fussing with some imaginary creases in her outfit. The always stately butler of the Smith household stood behind and a bit away from them. Norman had waited, rather patiently in his opinion, for the young women to notice and hopefully behave themselves. Though his face betrayed nothing, the look in his one good eye was enough for Dorothy to know that he was questioning what had been going on between them.

"Hello Mr. Burg. It's a pleasure to see you again." Angel smiled, feigning politeness. While she actually liked Norman, she was afraid to anger the man, for reasons unknown to Dorothy, which she had no doubt done by breaking in again. Had Angel arrived through the front door, Norman would no doubt have escorted her here, and not given the two of them time alone.

"I'm sure, Ms Lovejoy. Would you like any refreshments? Tea or Coffee?" Again, his face betrayed nothing, but he had a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I could use a pot of coffee right about now. It's been a rough week."

"So it has. Right this way please." Norman led them into the foyer. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Do make yourself comfortable… But not too comfortable." The butler left them alone then, either from forgetfulness or simply not wanting to follow the masters orders.

"He still doesn't trust me does he?" Angel sighed and threw herself onto one of the couches lining the room.

"It would help if you used the front door occasionally." Dorothy closed the glass pane door.

"Mhmm." Angel put one arm over her eyes, as if it was too bright in the black room. She seemed haggard. Her eyes had dark bags that couldn't be hidden by makeup, skin paler than normal and her cheeks were flushed a bright red. In short, the fallen Angel looked more like a flu patient than her namesake.

"What happened? And where have you been this past week? No one could find you, it was as if you had never existed." Dorothy sat down and took Angel's other hand in her own. Her pulse was weak. Why hadn't she notice before? Her circuits had probably been too preoccupied by finally being able to see Angel again.

"I had to disappear." She spoke weakly, "Too many Union agents want me dead, the police are looking for me, and Paradigm Corp thinks I know too much. I'm hounded from nearly every angle with no escape." She gave a sidelong glance in Dorothy's direction. "You seem to be doing well though. No one remembers what happened, so at least I got that much right."

The butler re-appeared then, bringing with him a pot of fresh coffee and a tray laden with some cream and sugar. Placing a porcelain cup on the table before them he poured a cup, left the tray and pot on the table, then left again. Dorothy suspected he would not be far, perhaps deciding that discretion was a better method of keeping the women in check.

The question of Dorothy's well being was forgotten for a moment, as Angel added some sugar to her coffee before downing the cup. She poured herself a second, added more sugar than the first, and nursed on this one slowly. "How I've missed coffee, and sleep." Sighing in a low voice. "I haven't had a good nights rest since this hell began."

"If you need to rest I can have Norman prepare a room for you." In truth a room had already been set aside for Angel at Roger's request, but Angel didn't know that.

"No. No I have to keep moving. I'm grateful for the coffee, and a chance to see you again, but I..." As Angel tried to stand up her legs buckled beneath her, and she fell back to the couch.

"Are in no condition to be going anything but going to bed." Dorothy gently took Angel's hand in her own. "You look exhausted Angel, you need to rest. No one will bother you here, so please stay." She tried to be reassuring, but having always level tone made it difficult. When Angel gave no resistance to the idea, Dorothy led her to the room that had been set up for her eventual arrival.

The room wasn't much, having been left mostly blank as it was intended for Angel to move into, but at least there was a ready bed for the fallen to rest. Norman was at the bedroom door behind the women, but Angel didn't seem to notice or care as she removed her pink overcoat and boots before crawling into bed. She was asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow, so Dorothy tucked her in, grabbed the coat off the floor, and closed the door behind her.

Next chapter will be posted soon hopefully, along with the more adult oriented material.


	2. Where things begin to unfold

/Chapter 2, were hopefully something happens

"It would be best to let Ms. Lovejoy rest for a while." Norman said to no one in particular. He took the pink overcoat from Dorothy's hands and went to hang it in the closet.

"Will you be letting Roger know that she's returned?" It was the first time seeing her friend in a week, and Dorothy intended to spend some time with her before Roger came home and made things awkward with his potential confessions.

"I will. Master Roger requested I call him the second we received any news, even if he is on a negotiation." Norman finished putting the coat away and started his way down the hall towards the kitchen, and the phone. "It is rather fortunate that she choose to arrive while Master Roger is out however. I'll need him to pick up a few things for Ms. Lovejoy, and I imagine that should give you the time you require Ms. Dorothy?" He turned and smiled at her, in that rather fatherly expression he had.

"Norman?"

"Just make sure that your conversation stays on the more, ladylike side, shall we say?" Norman seemed to be laughing, but returned to a more serious manner.

"Thank you, Norman." Dorothy went back to the room with her friends sleep laden body. In the few minutes that Dorothy had been gone Angel had made herself comfortable. Her body sprawled across the bed, one arm under the pillow, one arm over. Dorothy sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at her friend in repose. Half her circuits wanted her to stroke the woman's cheek, wake her up and give into primal, carnal desires that her body had so recently learned of. The more logical half told her to let the exhausted woman get her rest, and there would be time for that later. The more sensible half won out and the fallen angel continued her peaceful rest. They could talk later.

She woke with a start, terrified of the darkness of her surroundings. For the last week she had slept in the bright and desolate underground. She sat up, panicking, when she heard a level voice call out from the darkness, "Angel it's ok, you're safe here."

"Dorothy? What… Where… Oh right." That's right, she had wandered back to Roger's home, went to visit Dorothy before disappearing again, and had passed out in a spare bedroom with no protest. Exhaustion had taken its toll and she couldn't have resisted if she wanted too. Angel began to calm down and take in her surroundings. The room was dark because, well everything in the house was black, but it was also late in the evening. Very little light shone in through the curtains, reflecting from the glass domes that dotted the cities landscape.

"You're finally awake. You've been sleeping for the last few hours. Do you feel better?" Dorothy had been in the corner of the room, keeping quiet watch on her friend. She crossed the distance to the bed in a few long strides. Before Angel could speak again Dorothy silenced her with a gentle, longing kiss. Oh how she had missed this. More than she could possibly put into words, Dorothy had missed having Angel around. And now they were alone, together, with hopefully no one to bother them. At that moment, the little gynoid wanted nothing more than to rip the clothing from the fallen angels body, give into sexual pleasures, and rest her head against her lovers chest after.

But Angel didn't kiss back, after only a few seconds she pulled away. She seemed angry, and her cheeks flushed red. "You're no better than Roger, all you want is to use me. I thought I could trust you! Damned temperamental android."

"... What?" Dorothy was taken aback, both by the flash of anger, and being compared to Roger. Angel hadn't called her temperamental android in a few months now. While she did want sex, it wasn't all she desired. Dorothy had missed her friend dearly, and wanted more than anything to comfort Angel, calm her fears and let her know she didn't need to run away again. Perhaps sex wasn't the best way of conveying such emotions?

While Dorothy was trying to figure out how to apologize and explain herself, Angel burst into tears of frustration. No matter who she was with, or where she went, Angel usually felt used by someone, and now the one person she hadn't expected such behavior from had betrayed her. _Dammit, why her of all people. I never thought she would try to use me too. _At least that's what Angel was thinking.

Dorothy quickly shifted from trying to apologize to Angel, to trying to calm her down. She pulled a small kerchief from her pocket, sat down on the bed and pulled Angel into a side hug. Dorothy tried to wipe off whatever makeup was running down Angel's face, but didn't succeed. Between the river of tears and the running makeup Angel looked rather pathetic. Dorothy couldn't help feeling awful herself, she was the cause of this emotional outburst.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you." Dorothy rubbed Angel's back slowly, trying to soothe her and maybe help relieve some stress. She didn't think it would help too much though, given that Angel's body was shaking with sobs. The sobbing continued for a while, with Dorothy continuing to try and soothe her friend. Eventually Angel ceased her sobbing, looked up at Dorothy with runny makeup and tear swollen face, and started crying yet again.

At a lose, Dorothy decided to break the awkward tension, "Angel, please tell me what's wrong?" Even if it involved getting yelled at, Dorothy couldn't take seeing her friend like this much longer. She hadn't meant to upset her, but she also didn't know what to do.

"What isn't wrong." Angel sighed, and slowly her crying came to an end. "I feel so alone. When I came back here I intended to run away after I explained myself and made sure you were alright, and here I am wanting to stay." Dorothy's mechanical heart ran faster with elation. How she had wanted to hear those words. Of course came the but, "But do you want anything other than sex from me? After that kiss…. What do you really want?" Mechanical heart grinded to a proverbial halt. _Oh. I suppose Angel would think that._

"I… I…" Dorothy couldn't help but stutter, she hadn't exactly given what she wanted much thought. Until now, she had only wanted to find Angel and to have her live at the Smith manor. "Well, I do desire sex, but that isn't all. I want you here, with me. I want… I want..." Dorothy felt something prevent her from speaking, no matter how hard she tried to speak, something stopped her. _Damned emotion chip! Is it malfunctioning? Why is it creating mental blocks?_

"What is it? Why can't you say it?"

"I don't know. No matter how hard I try, the words will not come out."

"Well try saying it a different way." Angel seemed annoyed.

"Ok," Dorothy paused for a second to collect her mental processes, "I want you here, with me, every day. I want to wake up next to you… and… and I want to.. to..." Dammit! The mental blocks started popping up in force. _Why? Why now? Just let me say it already. Let me tell her how I feel._

"You want to?"

"I want to be your girlfriend!" She hadn't meant to shout, but it was the only way to force the words out and around the mental blocks. She had wanted it for a long time, a long term committed relationship with the fallen angel. She needed her, as much as she needed Roger to love her, she had just as much of a need to have Angel care for her. But with Angel, she didn't have to wonder if she cared was for. Dorothy knew well from that night a month ago just how much Angel loved her, both from the tearful confession as what transpired after.

Angel began to giggle, then laugh, and finally a full on body shaking tumble on mirth. _Oh is that all she wanted? Was that really all?_ Angel couldn't help herself. Dorothy looked annoyed, but that only made Angel laugh harder. The tears that ran down her face now were from gleeful release from what she had feared worst, only being kept around to be used. _Does she even understand what it means to be in a relationship? Oh well, time to find out._

"So you want to be my girlfriend huh?" Angel's voice came out as a mixture of laughing and a sigh. "You do realize a relationship isn't going to be easy right? It's quite a bit of work being my girlfriend, with all the emotional baggage I have to carry around."

"That's fine, with my strength helping you carry that baggage should be easy enough."

Angel couldn't help but laugh again. "I'm sure it will be." At that point Angel couldn't hold back any longer either. She leaned forward and their lips touched, before long both where in the throes of a passionate kiss. Dorothy was deft with her movements and had loosened Angel's pink leather jumpsuit when Angel pulled her hands away. Angel gently took Dorothy's hands in her own, fingers intertwined, hearts pounding and tongues dancing. When they had to separate so Angel could breathe, both women seemed to be gasping for air.

"Ha… Haa..." Angel was panting. It had been intense. Words that could not be given form before had played from the humans to the gynoids lips in that passionate embrace. Lust, wanting, fear, anxiety, acceptance, and so many more. One thing became clear though, if clothing was removed it would be a very long time before the two could redress.

"Roger isn't home yet, so if we hurry we can have a quicky," Dorothy was impatient. Try as she might, she really didn't wish to a 'Ladylike' discussion with Angel. Rather, she felt the need to have a rather unladylike rapport, if you could call it that.

"No."

"No?"

"I don't want a quicky, I want to cuddle here with you. I need rest and to relax for a while. So cuddle with me so that I can relax in your arms tonight. " Angel patted the bed next to her, and Dorothy was all too happy to comply. She laid next to Angel, and soon the two were holding each other closely. Dorothy settled her head against Angel's chest. Both women gave contented sighs, and soon the fallen angel was fast asleep again, relaxed and feeling more loved than she had in awhile.

_I'll stay with her for a while. I don't really care if Roger sees us, let him know how we feel._ Dorothy soon fell into a rest state as well.

Roger returned to the manor at a later hour, with plenty of shopping bags filling the trunk of the Griffon. Norman had sent him off to get various items Angel would need to live at the manor. More types of clothing than the leather jumpsuit, such as simple black dresses and high heels. Hair care products (how did Norman know the brands she used?), makeup, and other oddments.

Roger went to the elevator and made his ascent to the penthouse. Of course Norman was waiting for him as soon as the doors opened.

"Welcome home, Master Roger. I assume you managed to find everything Ms. Lovejoy required?"

"Yes, the trunk is rather full. If you can get Dorothy to help you with those bags later." Roger loosened his tie and went towards the dining room. He knew well enough by now that Norman would have dinner waiting.

"Very good sir, is there anything else?"

"Oh, where is Dorothy?" Now that he thought about it, she hadn't been standing on the roof as he got home, and he didn't hear her practicing the piano.

"I believe she is with Ms. Lovejoy at present."

"WHAT? You left them alone together?" Roger was beyond frustrated. How could Norman leave them alone after what they both suspected happened?

"I trust Ms Dorothy to behave. Ms. Lovejoy went to bed not long after arriving, so I suspect she is still resting."

"Ah, I see." That made Roger relieved, at least a tiny bit. He knew Dorothy wouldn't try anything stupid. But she was also a teenager, and did plenty of stupid things already. As much as she acted like an adult, Dorothy was still modeled after an 18 year old girl. "Well, if you wouldn't mind Norman, I'll go let them know dinner is ready."

"Of course, Master Roger." Norman had that mirthful tone in his voice.

Roger went down the hall towards the spare bedroom that had been set up for Angel. He knocked, but when there was no reply he slowly opened the door. Inside was a much calmer scene than what he expected, which was an even bigger relief.

Dorothy and Angel were in bed, thankfully clothed. By the looks of it both were asleep and cuddling close together. Roger had expected much worse to occur if the two had been left alone. He slowly backed out and closed the door again. _If this is the worst that should happen when they are left alone, so be it. _

Roger went down the hall to the dining room. When Norman gave him a questioning look Roger said "They won't be joining me for dinner tonight, but it would probably be a good idea to have something left over for them."

"Very good sir, I will bring dinner out right away."

"Thanks Norman".

I though by now I would have gotten to the more sexual content, but sometime as you write works take on a mind of their own. At any rate, enjoy the wild ride that this three sided relationship will eventually become.


	3. Confessions of a poor soul

"Mhmm, ah. Where am I?"

"It's about time you woke up. You slept a whole day." A level female voice spoke from the foot of the bed.

"Oh, Dorothy." Angel smiled softly. It had been awhile since she felt this way, happy and contented. She didn't feel like sitting up or getting out of bed just yet, so she stretched slowly, much like a cat might. "What time is it?" The light from streaming in from the window said somewhere late in the afternoon.

"About 3 PM. You slept like a sack of rocks." A masculine voice came from the corner of the room. The black clad negotiator had been standing in the corner silently observing the two most important women in his life. Though there wasn't anything to be gained from it. Dorothy wasn't about to start anything with him in the room, Roger knew that. Angel could have cursed the fool. Didn't he know better than to watch a woman sleep? Was he intending to prevent the two from having any time for private conversations? After Dorothy's attempts last night, Angel wanted to speak to her more now that she'd had time enough to rest. Some gentleman he was turning out to be.

"Dorothy, would you mind giving us a few minutes?" Roger asked his young ward. Dorothy complied, but not without a rather disgruntled look on her usual dour face, and a sidelong glance back at Angel before closing the door behind her.

Being alone with Roger was exactly the opposite of what Angel wanted at that moment. She didn't trust herself with him. Didn't trust herself to behave and not fall for his good charms and dashingly handsome features. Those looks and his charms would win her over with ease, and in truth she did want to spend some time with him, but somehow she felt being alone with him would betray her only friend. And Angel desperately did not want to hurt Dorothy. She had worked far too hard to win the gynoids trust and affection for it to be ruined by a transient moment of sexual gratification.

His expression softened, he flashed that bright and oh so dapper smile that made her heart beat just a little bit faster "It is good to see you again, after everything that happened." His expression hardened, his smile now a scowl, "But where did you go? You know Dorothy was worried, and half the city is looking for you." His choice to use Dorothy for deflection from his own feelings was telling. _Can he not just say how he feels?_

"Why send her away then? If you are so worried by what she feels, maybe you should've let her stay." Good, good. Hopefully he won't try and be alone with her long and he would invite the temperamental teenager back into the conversation.

"No," he sighed and put his head in his hand exasperated, "I need to talk to you about this alone first, and then bring Dorothy into this." He grumbled under his breath, "Not to mention she has been a pain in the ass today."

Angel giggled. She could imagine that's exactly how Dorothy had behaved after Roger's unnecessary intrusion. _Dorothy is a teenager after all. I wonder if I missed another of her rock concerts?_ At Roger's bemused and confused face Angel chose not to ask.

"Well, what is it you wanted to discuss before even letting me have a cup of coffee?" Angel got up and stretched. Ah had she needed that rest, and the cuddles she received last night.

"This." With quick and long strides Roger had the blonde bombshell in his arms, pulling her closer for a kiss. But Angel pulled away.

"My my, first thing after a woman wakes up? You really are trying to charm me?" Angel sighed. It was exactly what she had feared would happen. "But I can't, not yet."

"And why not? If you're worried about what Dorothy would think then she already knows how I feel about you." _Not to mention, I really messed up that night on the beach. Should've gone for it, but I let my macho ideal of 'never show too much emotion' get the better of me._

"Does she know you intended to start a make-out session as soon as we're alone?"

"Probably." _Why wouldn't she? Isn't that what Dorothy did last night?_

"You're a louse, Roger Smith."

"Does every woman I try and make a move on have to call me that?"

"Yes" a second voice echoed with Angels from the door. Dorothy had apparently waited long enough, or she had been aware of what was going to happen and chose just then to re-enter. Either way Angel was glad for it. Angel sighed and walked for the door. "Before we do anything I need coffee, a shower, and a fresh suit. But coffee first." _Thank goodness for Dorothy. I'll give her a little loving later._

"Fine, I suppose this conversation would go better if everyone is ready for it." Roger shrugged and then scratched at his chin. Almost like he didn't care, but really he was just feigning nonchalance. _Dammit, again. I need to talk to Dorothy about cock blocking me all the time._

Norman was ready as always of course. He led Angel to the kitchen, where on the small table laid out was a pot of coffee and a simple breakfast. It was enough to make Angel smile. It had been a long time, longer than the week she had been running, since she had been able to sit down and enjoy a meal. Dorothy sat next to her, not taking her usual cup of tea, and simply providing quite companionship. Roger had sulked off elsewhere, giving the two a chance to talk in peace, even if the butler was present.

"So, how have things been?" Angel figured she may as well make small talk.

"Quite. Roger has an increase in work after the last week. But nothing out of the ordinary."

"Good. Things have mostly gone back to normal then?"

"Yes. …" Dorothy seemed to be holding herself back from asking the question she so desperately to ask.

"Let me guess, you wanted to know where I was, why I've been gone so long, and if I meant to stay away longer?" Dorothy gave a curt nod. "Well, underground no one bothered to look for me. At least I thought no one would. Turns out the Union agents are even angrier than I thought possible and tried to chase me around down there. I managed to keep one step ahead of them. As for staying away..." Angel let the words hang, not wanting to actually say it.

"You didn't intend to come back at all?" Was she imagining it or did Dorothy sound hurt? It shouldn't have surprised Angel, but in a way it did. Oh course Dorothy would feel hurt, anyone would feel hurt when someone they cared about just disappears. Angel could've kicked herself, but decided to try and comfort the teen instead.

"I didn't want to get you involved in my problems."

"Bit late for that Ms. Lovejoy. I would say the entire household, present company included, would rather help you deal with any problems you currently have." Norman piped up from the pantry. Angel couldn't help but smile. He really did have that fatherly sense to him, but she didn't dare say as much when he was within hearing range.

"Maybe, but I would still rather not get you all involved." Angel sipped on her coffee, finally beginning to feel more like herself. "For now, I suppose I should get cleaned up and ready for whatever it is Roger intends to tell us."

"You mean what he intends to tell you. It will probably be as halfhearted and strange, if not more so than, what he said to me." Dorothy tilted her head a bit to the left. Her little tell that she could be annoyed, but not enough to start being obstinate. Angel couldn't help but snort with laughter.

"Yes, what he intends to tell me. Well, better get cleaned up next." Angel got up to go back to her room, peeped over her shoulder to see Norman still busy in the pantry, and quickly gave Dorothy an affectionate peck on the cheek before leaving the kitchen.

The shower was hot and relaxing, and gave Angel the time she needed to collect her thoughts for what she suspected was coming next. While in the shower she was surprised to find the brands of hair care products she used, as well as makeup brands. _How does Norman know which brands I use? Oh never mind, I honestly don't want to know._ After showering she found clothing in her size in the closet and matching high heels as well. She selected a modest black dress that looked like everyday wear. It fit her well, with a little drape in the sleeves, snug fitting but not revealing bodice, and a pleated skirt. Not too different from Dorothy's own dress in some ways, but not as girly or uniform in appearance.

Angel set off towards the library/ office that she knew Roger would be sulking in. Funny, she had never lived here, but it still felt like home. _There's n__o place like home, huh?_ Her favorite line from her favorite book. How long had it been since she had read it. Wasn't the main characters name in that book Dorothy too? Maybe Angel should find a copy of the book later to show her.

Angel had been right on her guess. Roger was messing with his hourglasses in his office, something he tended to do when thinking or stressed. When she went inside the office Roger turned to look her way, and his face brightened with a smile. "Angel! How are you feeling now? You look much better." He invited her over to the couches patting a seat next to him as he sat down. She went over to him and sat beside him. The couch was comfy, and at least she felt she could relax. He didn't try anything coy, nor did he try and smooth talk her.

"I'm doing much better now. I hadn't slept much this past week, so a good night's sleep and a good breakfast really did wonders."

"That's good. I'm glad you're feeling better." His voice betrayed his inner emotions. While he tried not to let them show, being the suave macho man type, it was easy for Angel to pick up that bit of happiness in his voice. "By the way, you and Dorothy didn't do anything… untoward last night, did you?"

"Hm, no. Why do you ask?" _Did this bastard watch US sleep last night? Now that I think about it, when did Dorothy leave the bed? _Thinking back to just a few minutes ago, the closet was full of clothing and the bathroom stocked with her essentials. _Oh, she probably woke up before me to help Norman. Seems so obvious now._

"Ah that's… Well I went to see if you were awake last night, so I could tell you dinner was ready, and hopefully speak some to you then. I knocked and no one answered so I peeked inside to check on you, and saw you and Dorothy cuddled in bed." He was trying to keep his composure, but as Roger kept talking he realized that he was digging himself a deeper hole with each word. Angel's brow furrowed a bit.

_Knew it. _Though Angel took no joy in being correct. _Honestly, why couldn't he just say so? Doesn't he realize it would've been much less hassle than draw it out. _

"Sorry, but I want to know if anything happened."

"Not really, I just wanted her to stay with me last night. I needed someone there with me. After the rough week I didn't want to be alone."

"I see, that's a bit of a relief. Well, I wanted to discuss a few things with you." Roger took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing. Hopefully not as bad as I messed up speaking to Dorothy._ "I already talked with Dorothy about this to an extent, but I have feelings for both of you, and I want to sort things out before I make a mistake."

Angel seethed. _Fool, I already knew you liked the both of us. And I knew you needed to sort things out. SO why are you telling me now instead of doing that?_ She chose to say nothing and stay silent instead, letting her anger play across her face.

_Yikes. I really messed up. _Roger knew this could happen, he just didn't expect her to nearly explode. "Well, I figured that by talking things out with you, maybe we can both sort out how we feel, and can decide how to move forward." _That's right, play it cool. Keep a level head._

"And what exactly do you want me to say to help you figure things out?" _He either was overconfident or didn't prepare nearly as well as he thought._ Though he was trying to hide it, she could tell Roger was nervous.

"Well, I would like to hear what you have to say. How you feel about the situation, and maybe your thoughts on Dorothy as well." Roger had a little plan. He didn't like that either woman could get hurt if he chose the other, but he knew he would have to make a choice. So he would ask each of them what their thoughts were on the other, and the one that mouthed off simply wouldn't be chosen. He thought this little plan ingenious, as he figured one of them would say something out of line.

Except that wasn't about to happen.

"I think Dorothy bungled her confession less than you have, and it didn't take her nearly as much time to get to the point." _Oh he is so in for it. Did he think that would work? Getting us to turn on each other._ Angel had expected this, at least a bit. It was a rather old trick, and well known too. If a man wanted to make it a competition he could try and make the women turn on each other. But Angel was not having it.

"Dorothy made a confession did she? And what exactly did she have to confess?" Roger raised one eyebrow and looked perplexed. Curious as to what his young ward had said he followed with yet another question, though he didn't know if he really wanted the answer or not. "Did it have anything to do with her sudden display of affection last month?"

"Why yes, as a matter of fact, it did. And if you must know, Dorothy is interested in a relationship, _with me_." Angel made sure she emphasized the last bit, as she was certain it would have an impact on Roger's little game. _Don't think I don't know what you were trying to do Roger. And if you are serious about a relationship with either of us… Hm… Oho!_ Angel had a sudden thought strike from the blue, and as the wheels turned in her mind, she rather began to like the idea. But first, she would engage with Roger a bit further before saying anything. His reaction to the news of Dorothy's confession would let Angel know if it was a smart idea to press onward with her little newly hatched scheme.

_Bingo._ He looked a tiny bit shocked, but also crestfallen. _I should've expected as much, you really are a fool Roger._ "I see, and what was your response? Or should I assume that finding the two of you together last night meant that the you two are already…?" He let the question hang in the air, allowing Angel the chance to either affirm or deny with her response.

Angel gave a wicked smile "Well..."

/

Woo boy, this is turning into a real novela. I'm experimenting with some writing styles while I write this piece, so please understand the quality might not always be my usual standards.


	4. What do any of us really want?

"... I haven't decided yet." When Angel spoke those words, her voice dropped off, with a hint of sadness. Almost as if she couldn't speak them. Why? It was true she hadn't made a choice, but in her heart, she knew what she wanted.

She didn't want to have to choose between Roger and Dorothy. She loved them both too much. Oddly, she had found herself in the same position as Roger was in. She didn't know who to choose. Angel had worked on building a friendly, and loving, relationship with Dorothy. It had taken a long time, but the effort paid off in that both of them could now be in a room together without starting a fight. Whereas with Roger, she had only needed to work on gaining the misanthropic man's trust, and that hadn't taken nearly as long. Despite being a misanthrope, Roger tended to give people the benefit of the doubt when possible, and even second chances if one was willing to try and behave on so called "gentlemanly terms".

It probably didn't hurt that Angel was also well endowed, and had no problems with showing off a bit of her curves to boot.

"So you aren't sure who to pick either?" He took his chance when he felt he had an opening. _Don't screw this up again!_ At the back of his mind he had nagging doubts it wouldn't work, but he had to try dammit. "Maybe we should both lay our cards on the table, and discuss this a little more openly?"

"Ha! I'm not one of your clients Roger."

"Perhaps not, but hiding how we feel isn't helping us now is it?"

"Trying to negotiate love contracts now are we?"

"It's certainly starting to look that way." He could only shrug at Angel's playful jest. She wasn't entirely wrong however. This was beginning to feel like one of Rogers more 'delicate' negotiations. _Now that she's a little more relaxed, maybe we can finally get down to business._

"So what exactly should we be laying out? We both already know that neither of us can, or we aren't willing to, make the necessary call." Exasperated, she continued, "It might honestly be better to say what we aren't willing to do first. That might give us some foundation."

"You mean in the bedroom or…?"

"No you louse, I meant in a relationship!" Angel snapped. She knew the man to be cocky, but really? Trying to start with bedroom talk before they even decided if they were in a relationship? _I'm starting to see why Dorothy is always so testy about Roger's behavior. She probably has to be witty with him to keep him on his toes and out of trouble. Gentleman my ass!_

From beyond the doorway a silent silhouette stood waiting. She hadn't opened the door, for she had no need to. Being able to hear even the most minute of sounds allowed her to eavesdrop on the two humans her heart was divided between. Even the movements they made she could pick up on. For now there was no reason to intrude, and yet…

Well, she would wait a bit longer.

"Well, then what exactly do you mean 'what we are comfortable with'?"

"Are we going to be monogamous, open, polyamorous or allow for a third partner occasionally if we both agree on them? That sort of thing." Really, Angel already had an idea where both of them were heading, but it was better to have it out in open. Also, while she hadn't been brought up, Dorothy was probably leaning the same way they where, but that would have to be discussed later.

"..." Roger didn't really know how to respond. _Open, polyamorous, occasional third member? _He wasn't going to admit it, but he never thought about those as possibilities. Well, maybe it was better to say he hadn't thought either woman would be open to such as situation. Roger certainly didn't think Dorothy would be willing to enter in as a third party. So that option wasn't viable. _Honestly I had only thought to be in a relationship with one of them. Are Angel and Dorothy willing to be in a three way relationship if they already are trying to start one of their own? _A thought came to him then. One that had been hiding in the dark recesses of his imagination, and not one he wanted to acknowledge. _What if I am the third wheel? I had assumed Angel meant Dorothy, but maybe… _He felt it best to stop then, or else he might find himself wondering down a dark path mentally. He wasn't sure he could deal with being a third wheel though.

Coughing into his hand Roger finally spoke, "Perhaps it would be better if we had time to think about this, and next time we could let Dorothy in on the conversation?"

"Yes, that's probably for the best." _She's probably listening anyway. Maybe he knows that and doesn't care._ Angel got up and stretched. The whole conversation, what little they had actually been able to discuss, was tiring. She was also still recovering from a lack of sleep and being on the run for a week.

"I'm going to lie down for a bit." And with that she headed for the study door.

She had expected to find Dorothy outside the study, but instead the hallway was empty. That suited Angel fine. As much as she wanted to talk to her, Angel needed more rest and time to think about the _negotiations_ that Roger had attempted with her.

_Really, I'm not sure what he was thinking. But it was just as awkward as Dorothy had said it would be. I'm going to take a nap._ Her feet started moving on their own and before Angel knew it she was back in bed.

Dorothy had left as soon as she had known the conversation was over. _What was that all about? Angel doesn't know what she wants, Roger doesn't know what he wants. Do I know what I want either for that matter?_ She had thought she knew exactly what she wanted, but after last night and hearing Roger and Angel trying to figure things out, Dorothy couldn't be sure anymore.

Without thinking Dorothy had gone back to her room and was sitting curled up on the bed with her knees in front of her face, and her arms wrapped around her legs. It wasn't a typical position for her to sit in, but right now she felt like she could just disappear if she made herself smaller. She didn't know what she wanted, the humans she cared about didn't know either, and they might just choose to date each other and ignore Dorothy.

She suddenly understood why Norman said he missed being young but never wanted to go through his teenage years again. Dorothy didn't like having the feelings of a teenager either, but sadly she was a perpetual eighteen year old girl and unless she turned off her processes that handled emotion and turned permanently deadpan, she would have to learn to handle them.

_Maybe I should just run off for a bit without saying anything and come back later? No… I don't want to make Norman worry. I'll tell him I am going for a walk for a while so he won't panic when he doesn't find me._

She left her room and headed for the kitchen. Norman would probably be starting dinner preparations about now, and she could tell him she was going for a walk, and maybe offer to do some errands for him while she was out.

Norman was indeed in the kitchen, preparing for dinner and measuring out the additional portion requirements needed for an extra person.

"Norman…" She called gently from the doorway.

"Ah, Ms. Dorothy there you are. Is there something you need?" The butler glanced over at Dorothy with his one good eye.

She would have offered to help cook, but the last few times Dorothy had tried had been rather disastrous. Tasteless but not burned meat, spicy soup and a crispy outside and raw on the inside chicken had been the results of her last three solo cooking attempts. After that Norman was hesitant to leave her alone to try, and instead stood over her shoulders (not hard to do when she was so small and he was practically a giant) and hounded her at every step to let him double check, taste and flavor her cooking.

"I'm going to go for a walk. I'm not sure if I will be back for dinner, so you do not need to set a place for me. Do you need me to do anything while I am out?"

"I see. I don't believe we currently need anything, and the orders for Big O's parts will take a few more days before they are ready." The elderly butler said, while picking up a rather large cleaver. Had she not known his intentions it might have been threatening. But this was Norman, and he was just going to chop some of the pork bought at the market that morning. "Well do be careful Ms. Dorothy, and try to be home before midnight. I might not be your father, but I do still worry about you."

"I know Norman, thank you. I will try to be back by midnight." With that she turned and left, electing to take the long flights of stairs down.

Dorothy didn't know where she would go, but she liked the idea of visiting Instro. It had been a while since her last piano lesson.

Roger has needed a stiff drink after his chat with Angel. It had been even more disastrous than his confession to Dorothy. _You sure know how to bungle love confessions don't you Roger?_

He felt like he was losing his edge, like he couldn't negotiate his way out of a wet paper bag. When was the last time he had even attempted to tell a woman how he felt _and meant it?_ Most of his paramours were just the results of sweet talking, charm and a dash of luck. But he wasn't trying to have a one night stand with either woman, Roger wanted an honest to goodness relationship.

And that was the problem. He couldn't recall ever having a healthy relationship with any woman other than his foster mother. But that wasn't the same thing, not even close. So what was Roger to do? What could he do? He wasn't sure, but he knew one thing: not to do what he had just done again.

_Think it out next time. Well, think of other possibilities than what only you want, obviously. _He sighed, and took another swig of his drink. _How was I to know that Dorothy would confess before me? Only two months ago they seemed to dislike each other, and couldn't be in the same room. What happened between them anyway? Something sexual I figured that much out, but to what extent?_

He drained his glass, slammed it down, and filled it up with another brandy. _I am going to need a lot of alcohol to be able to even stand thinking about this._

This is becoming a slow burn, a very slow burn. Anyway, enjoy the ride and let me know what you think.


End file.
